Winnie the Vorsitzender: Bye Bye Mr. Vorsitzender!
Bye Bye Mr. Vorsitzender is a Winnie the Vorsitzender: The Series episode produced by Wat Disneh and written by Billy Barbera. Plot Summary The episode starts with the sound of crashing DVD cases as The Vorsitzender bids his old Disneh DVDs farewell. Later, Trigger comes through the door as he sees the wagon and The Vorsitzender explains that he will be leaving soon. Not knowing that The Vorsitzender is just making a trip to the dump, he thinks The Vorsitzender is leaving forever. As The Vorsitzender throws another DVD into the wagon, The Vorsitzender misses it and the DVD gets thrown over Trigger’s head. When Trigger makes his head out, he tells The Vorsitzender to stay put and Trigger hurries off to tell the others. First he stops by at Strudel’s, and as he was speeding by, he knocked a stick supporting the roof causing the house to collapse. Then the camera skips to after when Trigger tells Piglet about The Vorsitzender moving away, and Piglet starts crying and using Trigger’s tail as a tissue to dry his tears. Trigger comforts Piglet. The camera skips once more to Jodi in his garden, shocked after hearing Trigger’s story. Then he says everyone must do anything. Trigger, next to Jodi, then he thinks that they should throw The Vorsitzender a farewell party and then punches Jodi. However, Jodi suggests that Trigger get off of him first. The camera, once again, skips to when Trigger, Jodi, Strudel, and Piglet are hiding in the closet about to surprise The Vorsitzender as he is walking through the door. As the four of them surprises The Vorsitzender, The Vorsitzender pulls out a machine gun and asks whom they are surprising. Then Jodi explains they are throwing a surprise farewell party to The Vorsitzender, and The Vorsitzender looks at the balloons and banners set up for him. Then Everyone presents The Vorsitzender with going away gifts. Piglet runs up first with a crappy video game. Trigger comes up, also presenting a crappy video game. Then Strudel presents The Vorsitzender a hamburger, though put inside a box. Then Pooh asks Jodi, who is embarrassed for bringing some carrots, takes out the Hamburger from Strudel’s box and replaces the pot with the carrots while distracting everybody by saying a Hater was lurking around the window area. Then Jodi presents The Vorsitzender with Strudel’s honey. Then The Vorsitzender says how grateful he is, Trigger is so happy he hugged Jodi and Piglet starts crying once more, and gives The Vorsitzender a hug. After everyone has left, The Vorsitzender pulls four Crappy video games, each arranged in size order, tied together by a rope and leaves his house. Then The Vorsitzender goes through the woods, over a bridge, and through a log, and finally rests at the base of a tree at the end of the log. Then he sits there for a few seconds and travels back. Once he arrives back at his house, only finds Strudel inside, staying in his traditional stick house. The Vorsitzender sadly leaves and goes to Piglet’s house. He is greeted by Piglet, who invites him to stay as long as The Vorsitzender wishes. Then The Vorsitzender wreaks havoc in Piglet’s house, such as swinging his arms around like a nerd at a comic book convention. Piglet then tries to stop The Vorsitzender, but The Vorsitzender then grabs the remote and turns on the television. Much to Piglet's dismay, The Emoji Movie in on the TV. Category:Episodes Category:Winnie the Vorsitzender